Twilight Sparkle's Space Adventure
by ZoeTrent12345
Summary: Just a simple story I wrote while bored. Rated M for mature content (Sex and strong language). It's a HTF and MLP crossover story :) What is it about/ Read it and find out!


Twilight Sparkle got very horny as she stared at the Earth from space. On her space mission, she also had Cuddles the rabbit as her companion. She had no idea where he came from, he just...came. Cuddles was a yellow rabbit who wore slippers and had a light yellow belly fur. She was looking for Spike, who got accidently sent to the Moon by one of her magic spells(It's a long story if anything). But, as she kept on staring, she was too horny to even bother searching for Spike. "Oh my, I never thought the Earth could make me feel like this. Ohhhh yesssssss. I just wish it was a living thing, so it could fuck my horny as fuck cunt. Which brings me! Oh yes! I h-h-have an i-idea" Meanwhile with Cuddles, he was doing nothing as he was told to do and got bored, so he went to the Moon to see if there was anything exciting. He was looking on the Moon as was bored as heck until he found a purple and green baby dragon! Yep! It was Spike!  
Cuddles decided to explore the Moon and quickly landed as he apporched the destination where Spike was and looked at Spike. Spike was ever so confused at why there was a rabbit, but as long as it could help him, he couldn't care less. But as Cuddles stared at Spike he realised something: He had a fetish for dragons and came at the very thought of a dragon,especially one with a huge cock!  
Cuddles stared at Spike's cock (which was about 7 inches long and 5 inches wide) and got ever so horny at the sight of the dark purple dick. "MMmmmmmmmmmm" Cuddles thought as he licked his lips. "Yummmmm! I can't wait to fuck that dragon's asshole! Yum!" As Cuddles licked his lips, Spike asked "Who the hell are you?" In a slightly concerned voice. As Cuddles grew so horny, so did his you know what it's. Cuddles started to chase Spike and chased him until he finally got him. He grabbed him tightly and started to bang Spike's nice sexy hot ass! "Ohhhh baby!" Spike moaned. "I never thought how much of a good bunny you're! Fuck me more you naughty rabbit! mmmmm!" Cuddles responsed back "Hey, what's your name? Mine is Cuddles and thanks so much you horny naughty dragon!" as he licked his lips and quietly moaned. "Mine is Spike! And you're welcome there! JUST KEEP ON FUCKING ME CUDDLES..JUST PLEASE!" Meanwhile with Twilight Sparkle, she had an idea. The idea was to turn the Earth into an actual living object and then cast another spell so it could fuck her nice wet cunt. But how could she do this? She then remembered a spell that Princess Celestia taught her a week ago about turning non-living objects into living things. But it was a very complicated spell and should be only used with caution. But she was too horny for worrying about crap like that and so, casted the spell.  
But the spell didn't go the way she wanted it to go. The Earth was living, but as a Pony and not a planet. But fuck it, she didn't give a shit. She also casted another spell for it to make it fuck her. This spell however, worked the way she wanted it to.  
The Earth was a quite young looking (despite being 4.6 billion years old) medium sized Alicorn stallion with quite a big cock (heh heh heh). He was covered in lots of vines. His mane was blue green and was a lil' bit...um..curly while his fur color was a very light blue. His cutie mark was (obviously) the Earth. With a nice erect cock he asked Twilight "Would you like me to fuck you?" Twilight responded happily "YES!" staring as his cock. Twilight Sparkle was super exicted as the Alicorn inserted his d**k into her cunt and then took it out and carried on doing this to her very hard as Twilight moaned. But then what Twilight didn't realize is that the spell only lasted for about 20 minutes and after that time, Earth turned back into a planet. Twilight cried and screamed but at least it was fun while it lasted. So then she carried on looking for Spike.  
Back with Spike, they where still banging eachother assholes and came about, let's just say about...10-20 times! :3 until Twilight Sparkle finally found Spike and Cuddles on the Moon. Twilight screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING DOING!? SPIKE! CUDDLES! COME HERE AT ONCE!" Spike moaned "Oh will you shut up Twilight!" Twilight then used her magic to transpor them both back to Twilight's bedroom inside her treehouse and Cuddles back to where he came from. Once they arrived, Twilight began telling off Spike and then she licked her lips. "So Spike, what to have some fun with me?" She asked. Spike responded "I don't like the look of where this is going!" as he ran from her bedroom,opened the door,and ran from the bedroom door to the entrance door and ran away screaming. Twilight in her bedroom giggled and then said. "Well, i guess it was worth a shot I suppose".

The End? 


End file.
